The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2018
Category:Wikia Chat logs 23:58-41 Falc? 23:58-42 You have some freedom in how this is done with further discussion; 23:58-47 Savannah is useless! 23:58-47 Falco* 23:58-58 As she does is walk back and forth like she's on a pagent. 23:59-01 But regardless of such, you will most certainly not get a nice 5+ sentence paragraph for this one, at leas.t 23:59-06 These thieves don't have lights on them 23:59-29 Actually, what time of day is it? 23:59-35 As this would be important for further discussion. 23:59-56 How is Savannah useless? 00:00-39 Savannah being "useless" is a hyperbole critique developed by TheKorraFanatic due to past instances of Ninja5 roleplay where she did nothing but follow the group with minimal dialogue. 00:00-56 Ah, right. 00:01-22 She's practically a model. 00:01-32 "Woohoo, look at me go back and forth." 00:02-05 For Messenger's reply it would of course be important not to describe the car just yet. 00:02-15 Savannah was taken back by the damaged, shattered vehicle -- but despite the darkness she could see two strange dark figures rummaging through the vehicle. She shyly motioned over to them, believing them to be help of some kind, perhaps. "Help, please" She weakly called out. (changed it up a bit) 00:02-29 This should have been described by Lombardi's reply, they had a clear view; 00:02-29 O'Heaven, 00:02-32 Post at once. 00:02-36 But Savannah could describe it later. 00:02-43 O'Heaven, O'Ferry. 00:02-43 Valiant bureaucrats. 00:02-47 Wise and unmoving. 00:03-00 I would like 45% of the revenue developed by that Roleplay. 00:03-05 Heil to them, our leaders. 00:03-06 Once again, is this night or day? 00:03-24 Or evening? 00:03-33 This will also be important for what happens when they arrive at COLS. 00:03-36 Said heil to them? 00:04-09 It's Noon here. 00:04-24 In the roleplay! 00:04-46 Ah. 00:04-56 I'm guessing probably day or dusk. 00:05-04 Or dawn. 00:05-07 It's still a shame we were robbed of a detailed reply of the vehicle from the thieves. 00:05-14 It would make the most sense and have the most flow, 00:05-23 i hate how some users only become active to vote on an proposal like its the only reason they are here to make sure votes go in their friends favor i believe if you arent an active user 3 days before the vote is started you shouldnt be allowed to vote to prevent cheating 00:05-25 iThat/i is when we should have had it so the reader could connect. 00:05-36 Why do you say this, Messenger of Heaven? 00:05-37 Discuss. 00:05-38 This is allowed, MoH. 00:05-44 Once again, don't demonize users! 00:05-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:05-58 i know its allowed 00:05-59 A ping was clearly done in the server, alerting users of this vote! 00:05-59 Which mean it did its job. 00:06-07 That would be correct. 00:06-11 So we cannot assume such a thing. 00:06-12 ! 00:06-14 Leave, SF. 00:06-26 Now once again, 00:06-44 it should be changed it creates cheating sort've if thats the only time some users are ever active like they are here only to make sure votes go in their friends favor 00:06-47 It is a shame there will not be a detailed description as what could have happened with the thieves. 00:06-51 But thanks, MoH, for expressing your concerns. 00:06-57 Sadly, no. 00:06-58 Who, Messenger of Heaven? Go in #staff-chat, and list all of them. 00:07-02 I do feel that Mess has a point, but I don't really think there's much that can be done. 00:07-02 I wish to discuss it. 00:07-12 We might as well ban all users from voting then. 00:07-18 Because bmost of the users here aren't active. 00:07-21 We can't do that. 00:07-29 We shouldn't I mean. 00:07-40 perhaps a week then? and maybe it will push them to be more active 00:07-45 The ping in the server did its job of alerting users. 00:07-45 I am sure if they came out and voted against this proposal, nothing would be said! 00:07-56 Now Messenger of Heaven, I continue to ask for the users, 00:07-59 something would be said 00:08-00 but you continue to ignore me! 00:08-05 Nothing would be said. 00:08-10 For this has happened before. 00:08-11 for or against i still feel its cheating f sorts 00:08-12 of* 00:08-13 And NOTHING was said. 00:08-16 And sure. 00:08-20 This is a valid concern. 00:08-35 But we cannot do anything to prevent it. 00:09-07 For the rules state that you just need one edit to vote and this is fair! 00:09-07 If we added a limit, most of the users and even some administrators wouldn't be allowed to vote then. 00:09-09 just like we made a rule that someone has to have 1 edit to vote we can make other rules to prevent cheating 00:09-17 This isn't cheating, lol. 00:09-21 But I understand! 00:09-29 Now tell me in #staff-chat Heaven! 00:09-41 I understand your concerns. 00:09-41 But we cannot do anything just because some might feel its cheating. 00:09-46 i will not be releasing names! 00:09-47 Otherwise this can be used in any vote. 00:09-53 And nothing would ever be final. 00:10-07 And release names! 00:10-11 or it will make the users become active! 00:10-20 I said in #staff-chat! 00:10-23 And? 00:10-25 Release names! 00:10-25 Oh, I misread that. 00:10-27 I don't think it's really cheating to be honest. But that's just me. 00:10-28 Release names! 00:10-32 It's not cheating. 00:10-55 Users were alerted in the server due to a ping from me and this post was also included in a highlighted Update on the wiki post by SF! 00:10-58 seems unfair like they are rigging it tbh that would be said for either side btw 00:11-22 Alright, this needs to move to #staff-chat NOW. 00:11-31 We can't have administrators openly saying votes are rigged on main. 00:11-35 Go! 00:11-35 alright 00:12-08 I see someone spammed SC with "tell me". 00:14-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:16-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:16-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:17-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:21-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:21-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-02 Hey Falco! o/ 00:24-19 (Robin) 00:26-08 Tell me, 00:26-20 Whoor what is SC 00:26-27 who or * 00:26-37 SC is staff chat 00:28-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:28-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:31-02 Dead by Sep '18. 00:31-21 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:31-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:31-31 @South wrong 00:32-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:33-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:35-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:36-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:37-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:40-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:41-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:42-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:44-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-37 A.J. Cook is so hot. 01:40-33 Unbelievable of FB 01:40-43 Wtf 01:40-49 That reply in the PU is 01:40-52 Idek. 01:40-59 PU? 01:41-17 The Parallel Universe. 01:41-33 who was that that commented in the canon rp? 01:41-35 Oh 01:41-40 wait 01:41-48 Loretta742/Bla0018! 01:41-48 wrong thread 01:41-52 ah 01:42-10 why the new account or did they rename? 01:42-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:42-28 Different account. 01:42-36 Indeed/ 01:42-37 . 01:43-56 Where is that? 01:44-53 Where IS teh NC RP! 01:45-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:47-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:50-13 Well I gotta go 01:50-14 \o 01:50-21 \o 01:50-23 Bye o/ 01:50-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:51-20 wb Mess! o/ 01:51-22 Bye Q! O/ 01:52-30 (wave) 01:59-07 https://www.quotev.com/story/9796180/My-drawings 01:59-58 "She is a character is a story I'm writing." 02:00-11 Good, good. and slight mistake 02:00-28 lol. 02:01-12 the image of Melissa actually came from the image of my character Anna from a series i'm writing 02:01-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:01-34 Tell me, 02:01-49 Isnt that the pic of Devlin 02:02-02 isnt that what i just said lol 02:02-13 Yeah. 02:02-18 i made Anna back in uh 2015 i think maybe 2014 02:02-28 Interesting. 02:02-33 I didn't see that! 02:02-45 but i drew her pic earlier last year i think 02:11-39 I assume TKF saw PM 02:12-29 how do you make an image have a transparent back ground like our logo? 02:13-05 With Photoshop, GIMP, or an online image editing site. 02:13-11 Simple; 02:14-54 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 02:15-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:15-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:16-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-50 anyone good at making logos? 02:18-12 Not particularly since I don't have the software for it. 02:19-03 User: Why was I banded? 02:19-03 Mendes: Banded? What is that? 02:19-03 02:19-03 User: Are you an administrator? 02:19-03 Mendes: Why? 02:19-10 Is it so hard to answer questions? 02:20-15 when creating a new wiki what is the first thing you should do after creating it? 02:20-16 Yes! 02:20-34 Edit the main page, MoH 02:20-36 ? 02:20-40 Fill out the main page and get a good structure for the wiki! 02:20-48 ^ 02:20-59 ye sure 02:21-00 hm 02:26-06 Mickey Mouse 02:27-02 lol. 02:28-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:28-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:28-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:30-58 I have a new project 02:31-22 Tell me at once. 02:32-18 I created the art history wiki i was looking around and couldnt find one with more then 6 pages so i decided to create my own and since history is my thing might as well 02:33-35 Sadly; 02:33-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:33-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-55 You could hath edited one of the previous wikis and adopted them 02:34-18 They don't always get approved though. 02:34-21 Adoptions. 02:34-35 or i could have just made one and not have to handle the thing of having to wait to adopt 02:34-51 It still doesn't matter, CS65 02:34-55 Tell me, 02:35-09 You need administrator rights? 02:35-25 if i adopted i'm pretty sure it would go through i havent been turned down before due to my edits on the wikis 02:35-35 True 02:35-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:36-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:37-21 Making one is far easier. 02:37-37 can you do me a favor syde? 02:37-44 Um...okay. 02:38-44 find me a photo of Vincent van Gogh "Starry Night" that is the correct size to use as a back ground 02:39-56 Okay then. 02:42-32 Um...okay. 02:42-53 Um....okay. 02:42-58 XD 02:52-13 Test. 02:54-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:54-22 https://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:284 lol 02:55-16 Sophiedp was pinged and did nothing! 02:56-11 Yeah, Ikr. 02:56-27 (facepalm) 02:56-29 @MechQueste 02:56-43 Mini-modding. 02:57-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:57-41 And asking about EMber's account 02:57-42 *Ember's 02:57-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-48 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:59-32 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1487958#3 02:59-39 What does that even have to do with the topic? 03:00-12 damn 03:00-17 i need new wiki friends 03:00-26 Huh? 03:01-14 besides the few users on TDL i dont really have friends outside of TDL anymore because they've all left wikia 03:01-48 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-53 Welcome, Loretta742. 03:01-59 \o 03:02-11 Welcome, Koretta742. 03:02-16 *Loretta742 03:02-36 Loretta! o/ 03:02-40 aloha 03:02-48 Sadly, MoH, 03:02-54 You only need a few amount of friends! 03:03-34 i would like friends outside of TDL yaknow! 03:03-56 i have alot of discord friends but no really close wiki friends like super close >.> 03:04-10 Really, Loretta? 03:04-14 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1487958 03:04-17 (facepalm) 03:04-21 Outside of TDL, you mean on Fandom? 03:04-49 mhm 03:04-54 also 03:05-02 Well maybe you could come to CC chat more 03:05-11 That could help. 03:05-11 ^ 03:05-13 eh i kinda left CCC 03:05-17 And edit more on other wikis. 03:05-50 for almost every topic i'm interested in the wiki is dead af 03:05-50 That's how I met lots of users that I otherwise wouldn't have met. Or at least the chances of meeting them would have been significantly slimmer. 03:06-05 What about that Greek Mythology wiki? 03:06-18 I'm the only active editor 03:06-22 Good. 03:06-23 Leave it. 03:06-26 Close it and leave it. 03:06-32 no 03:06-34 Tell me, Loretta742, just why was this done? 03:08-53 Tell him, Loretta742, just why was it done? 03:10-01 Tell him, Loretta742, just why was it done? 03:10-12 Tell him, Loretta742, just why was it done? 03:10-20 Wtf? 03:10-30 Anyways, 03:10-31 Tell me! 03:10-31 Tell him, Loretta742, just why was it done? 03:10-37 Leave. 03:12-44 Seems I will get answer. 03:12-47 *get no 03:12-49 Damn it! 03:13-41 lol. 03:13-57 5 pings 03:14-01 for her 03:14-08 She probably doesn't have them 03:14-16 Probably doesn't even know a ping is. 03:14-20 or him I don't want to i assume genders 03:14-38 Says the guy who doesn't bother to read profiles :P 03:15-14 hey Syde my internet is slow can you find me hex codes for midnight purple and lime green? 03:15-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:15-24 Okay. 03:16-46 #00ff00 for lime green and #280137 for midnight purple. 03:17-23 Wait 03:17-28 The first one is definitely correct. Not sure how official the other one is. 03:18-20 So Syde on your profile it says you might have been invited here to chat for teh first time between May 25 and 30th 03:18-20 But later it says you got reinvited in April of the same year 03:20-04 Hold on. 03:20-05 ok what do you think would be a good introducing for Art History wiki? 03:20-24 It says March, not May. 03:21-31 "Welcome to Art History Wiki, a wiki dedicated to the history of Art!" 03:22-18 nu 03:22-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:22-47 "I'm O' Heaven, i'll be your host, and I am going to show you....b The wonderful history of art!!1!1!" 03:23-33 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:23-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:23-54 I will NEVER get an answer now. 03:23-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:23-58 Tell me, 03:24-01 ? 03:24-13 Where is that administrator named S.F. 03:26-07 Idk. 03:33-34 uh 03:33-48 i forgot how to make polls for like the front page 03:34-42 03:34-42 Question 03:34-42 Question 03:34-42 03:35-01 Cinnamon 03:35-08 I just had a churro 03:35-32 oki 03:37-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:37-36 ? 03:37-53 wb Loud! o/ 03:38-02 no u 03:45-14 ??? 03:46-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:47-35 I see MoH's name color CHAnGeD 03:47-56 Yeah, I noticed that earlier. 03:48-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:48-39 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:48-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:48-52 C.Syde65, STOP 03:50-37 Huh? 03:50-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:50-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-31 You almost got the cheese touch! 03:51-47 @C.Syde65 03:55-15 Come, let us discuss; 03:56-01 We must discuss FANDOM games movies tv videos wikis 03:56-01 And what is this, you may ask? Simple; it is obvious 04:03-31 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 04:04-49 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 04:05-08 wb Meadow! o/ 04:07-46 Hey o/ 04:08-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:09-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:11-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:11-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:17-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:18-00 Hi. 04:18-07 Welcome, Dippy. 04:18-21 wb Jack! o/ 04:18-28 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:18-29 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:18-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:18-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:21-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:21-21 How is the roleplay doing? 04:21-33 It's dead. 04:21-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:21-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:22-05 wb South! o/ 04:22-07 Welp. 04:22-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:22-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:23-18 Good, good 04:23-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:23-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:24-31 Why is it dead? 04:24-47 Idk. 04:24-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:24-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:24-53 Why is your avatar from an anime? 04:25-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:25-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:25-25 Why is FanaticBot in anime style? 04:25-34 It is irrelevant, it simply looks cool. 04:25-48 Why is FanaticBot being mentioned? 04:25-51 And sure. 04:25-53 FanaticBot's icon is literally called "Crying anime boy"! 04:25-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:25-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:26-00 Not really. 04:26-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:26-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:26-33 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crying_anime_boy_2.png 04:26-42 "Not really" is our new MEME 04:26-48 From Doragon Boru Supa, of course, which features the legendary Supa Saiya-jin Goddo Supa Saiya-jin 04:26-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:26-57 No, not really. 04:26-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:27-24 Not really, SF 04:27-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:27-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:28-03 This shit is dbz anyway, 04:28-09 Literally have a character in t 04:28-16 Crying anime boy 2.png. 04:28-24 Tdl named shell that needs to absorb 2 Androids. 04:28-27 We just have enough memes 04:28-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:28-31 As original as BattleMode! 04:28-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:28-37 Look, 04:28-50 I would like to make a new android character for TDL 04:29-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:29-02 it will add rich dialog to TDL 04:29-03 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:29-23 And I will add hot Korean girls to TDL. 04:29-24 Watch me. 04:29-40 Watch me, 04:29-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:29-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:29-56 No. 04:30-08 Sure, add in a new character. 04:30-11 What's it going to be? 04:30-12 And then I freaked it (freaked it). 04:30-23 "Android 16", who is repaired by Galena and her father? 04:30-27 This is in another world. There is no Korea. 04:30-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:30-32 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:30-35 FFS#! 04:30-47 My idea for the character is that the protags encounter my android character and battle him and reprogram him to make him good he would become a minor character after that 04:30-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:31-01 There is no good, however. 04:31-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:31-03 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:31-08 Rich dialog 04:31-12 What!?!?!1/ 04:31-34 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:31-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:31-38 There is always good >:( ;( 04:31-38 Baddies will always be defeated ;( 04:31-40 Yeah sounds like Android 16 to me. 04:31-49 Add in more DBZ based characters in, sure! 04:31-54 There is no good. 04:31-59 Baddie Lives Matter. 04:32-01 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:32-03 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:32-07 Chat, stop freezing! 04:32-21 Testing. 04:32-37 Anyway it's time for someone to reply to the roleplay. 04:32-40 HOW do you like my character idea ;( 04:32-47 Are there any unnamed characters 04:32-53 No 04:33-06 No. 04:33-12 No. 04:33-20 Now someone reply 04:33-49 If the RP is not replied to right now; 04:33-56 TDL will be dead by Aug 18 04:34-12 Not really, just would be another case of a whole lot of work done 1 or 2 days, 04:34-15 Then resting. 04:34-20 Let's hope that does not happen again. 04:34-47 Lol. 04:34-47 TDL is like that dude from Torchwood. 04:34-52 It keeps dying and then coming back. 04:35-25 Sure. What a gift to relish, a community that cannot perish. 04:35-41 Sure. 04:35-44 Sure. 04:35-47 Look, 04:36-13 I assume the RP is goin' along nice and smoothly? 04:36-25 Yes. 04:36-37 Yeah pretty much. 04:36-50 Though it's a shame the opportunity for a detailed description of the outside of the car! 04:37-09 Maybe some.characters near shards of glass, somethin' 04:37-34 I assume TDL needs a comic book adaptation? 04:37-49 Sure. 04:37-49 Tell me, 04:37-49 What if I made a comic adaptation for TDL? 04:37-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:37-55 Maybe one day, just one day -- 04:38-02 At least, Messenger of Heaven! 04:38-11 Someone will commission some DeviantArt artist to draw T.D.L. characters! 04:38-20 True, SF 04:38-22 Messenger asks for a Visa prepaid card as a gift; 04:38-26 At last! O 04:38-29 I was teaching her how to make a PI! 04:38-30 She goes to DeviantArt and buys the online currency, 04:38-34 o' Heaven! 04:38-41 And we commission someone! 04:38-56 And what is PI? Rasberries pi, the mini computer? 04:38-58 The number! 04:39-07 Portable Infoboxes. 04:39-11 I could draw pictures for the TDL characters 04:39-17 I was taught by a master. c: 04:39-29 Ah so the Aiihuan Field is well and alive. 04:39-33 We just do not see her. 04:39-36 Sure, Mr. Hartington 04:39-42 What? 04:40-10 wb Mess! o/ 04:40-16 Tell me, the descriptions for ALL of the TDL that need pictures 04:40-17 Lol. 04:40-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:41-01 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 04:41-13 Lol 04:41-23 Heyo, Spongey, it is I, Bob Hartington, user of TDL! Welcome to TDL, enjoy your time here! 04:41-33 Welcome, Spongey. 04:41-36 shush 04:41-46 Yeah Chris gonna be for at least 3 episodes! 04:41-55 Welcome, Heavenvsthekittyhoise 04:42-21 w e e b 04:42-22 I assume Christopher McFarlane will be absent for a few episodes? 04:42-26 Loretta742 04:42-26 u guys r weird 04:42-33 Lmfao. 04:42-38 y u r doing this tkf 04:42-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:43-03 *y r u 04:43-10 Becuz me savage. 04:43-12 Welcome, Q. 04:43-17 Welcome, Qstlijku 04:43-39 (facepalm) Loud. 04:43-44 WElcome, Q 04:43-45 ^ 04:43-45 Lmao, I can't believe you did that. 04:43-47 @Korra 04:43-49 o/ 04:44-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:44-10 Oh no 04:44-16 Bob Hartington joined 04:44-17 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-22 At first I thought he might do the same thing 04:44-24 \o 04:44-24 Welcome, Loretta742. 04:44-35 :O 04:44-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:44-55 What did Loudhouse do 04:45-02 Welcome, Loretta742. 04:45-19 Hopefully TKF will be answered this time! 04:45-52 Aii and I are listening to BTS together. 04:45-52 Strange moment- 04:45-54 (peace) 04:45-59 (peace) 04:46-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:46-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:46-18 :/ 04:46-24 nope 04:47-05 South must be jealous. 04:47-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:47-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:47-40 lol. 04:47-58 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/471176613057396748/72218.png Lol. 04:48-27 ">:C" 04:48-39 Tell me when is Aiihuan coming on 04:48-42 TDL chat 04:48-54 When she comes. 04:49-00 Tell me NOW, Loretta. 04:49-03 I have waited HOURS. 04:49-09 (facepalm) @Mario 04:49-20 MARiO?! 04:49-23 Welcome, Aiihuan 04:49-25 M-m-m-mario?!?!? 04:49-30 What he said on CC 04:49-34 I saw, lol. 04:49-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:49-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:50-07 Tell me, 04:50-14 is Plankton a big baddie? 04:50-18 No. 04:50-21 So you can't be in more than one chat at once @Bob? 04:50-23 He's as much of one as DBH. 04:50-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:50-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:50-39 I'm just too lazy to open a new tab 04:50-42 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:51-07 I will be told now. 04:51-31 Loretta742 ;( 04:51-34 Look, 04:51-55 Add descriptions to the continents of Euclid's pages 04:52-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:52-02 Maybe some day. 04:52-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:52-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:52-23 perhaps Nuyo can be some sort of Jungle continent? 04:52-36 Wtf is Nuyo? 04:52-41 A continent! 04:52-47 Huh??? 04:52-53 Wassup, Bob Hartington 04:52-57 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Nuy%C3%B6 04:53-05 (puff) 04:53-10 Wtf, Q 04:53-10 I cannot believe you don't know!! ;( 04:53-11 I didn't know that was even an emote lol 04:53-22 lol 04:53-28 lol. 04:53-28 Wassup, TheKorraFanatic, hehehee 04:53-33 Wassup, Loud. 04:53-36 *hehehe 04:53-42 Said wassup? 04:53-47 I said wassup? 04:53-52 ö is the new :O 04:53-53 Leave NOW. 04:53-55 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 04:53-59 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 04:54-00 Aiiii. < 3 04:54-00 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 04:54-06 Aii! o/ 04:54-11 Hi. ^^ 04:54-12 ö Aiihu is here! 04:54-14 Aiiiii. 04:54-26 Hi, Körra. c: 04:54-37 Alright. 04:54-38 This is such an epic reunion ;( 04:54-38 BYE. 04:54-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-42 :C 04:54-48 Finally, 04:54-52 Sophiedp MODDED. 04:54-54 Where are you going, Körra? 04:54-54 D: 04:55-00 Fanatic of Körra is leaving I presume? 04:55-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:55-31 wassup 04:55-33 I see no signs that Sophie did. 04:55-34 \o mario 04:55-39 Mario isn't here. 04:55-39 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:55-42 ^ 04:55-45 m,./' 04:55-48 Sophie modded earlier, Q! 04:55-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:55-51 And last night! 04:55-56 from the window to the WALL 04:55-59 First time Is aw it :P 04:56-00 Wassup Korra 04:56-02 Though I pinged him earlier and he fled chat right then. 04:56-05 *I saw 04:56-13 wassup 04:56-23 Alright, stop guys. 04:56-30 ^ 04:56-32 It was fine at first, now it's excessive. 04:56-36 We stop 04:56-43 Yes, u stop. 04:57-15 Methinks we should discuss the NC RP 04:57-22 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 04:57-25 Methinks no. 04:57-28 the heck 04:57-29 Wtf is up with you? 04:57-33 Minds the caps, btw. 04:57-41 Is up with who 04:57-54 Ah, I see. Just modded, not banned. 04:58-02 Holy crap. 04:58-06 A moderator modded, Syde. 04:58-12 NEVER would have expected this. 04:58-13 lmao 04:58-24 Why not? 04:58-29 Isn't that to be expected? 04:58-34 I never would've expected this. This legit insane for me to see 04:58-34 . 04:58-40 You missed the sarcasm. 04:58-52 I saw the sarcasm. 04:58-57 Yeah sure. 04:58-59 HAHA 04:59-00 so, 04:59-09 But as usual I don't respond to sarcasm mostly. 04:59-11 TKF did not detect CS65's meme? 04:59-20 Can you guys stop randomly doing "HAHAHA"? 04:59-21 so 04:59-21 as usual 04:59-41 Mist roasted you on CCC. 04:59-49 Chat is goin' crazy tonight 05:00-04 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:00-13 You're so weird, TKF 05:00-15 o - o 05:00-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:00-22 I know what you are, but what am I? 05:00-32 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:00-36 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:00-40 You are great, Korra. 05:00-42 Head out NOW 05:00-42 You are the Fanatic of Korra 05:00-44 c: 05:00-49 Make me. 05:00-51 And nope, Aii! 05:00-54 That's you. < 3 < 3 05:00-59 No, you. 05:01-09 no commas ;( 05:01-11 Nope! 05:01-15 *no u @Aiihu 05:01-21 an 05:01-22 Here is no Aiihu. 05:01-31 Hi Aiihu. 05:01-37 :c 05:01-40 Here is no Aiihu. 05:01-41 c: 05:01-42 Aiihu 05:01-47 Got your back, Aii. < 3 05:01-47 c: 05:02-02 I'm the server's postman. 05:02-03 MoH has such a headache 05:02-05 I suggest we discuss Lightning Macqueen 05:02-07 Ah, the postman. 05:02-13 That was a good meme for a day. : p 05:02-19 Yay, Korra. 05:02-23 \o Aiihuan 05:02-25 Yay, Aii. 05:02-27 \o Aiihuan. 05:02-30 Omg, it's Aiihuannn. 05:02-34 Welcome to chat! 05:02-37 It is Aiihuan, indeed. 05:02-37 Lighting MacQueen is my fav Pixar character 05:02-43 Thank you, TheKorraFanatic. 05:02-52 You're welcome, AdorableDarling. 05:03-04 SayuriDarling 05:03-04 :O 05:03-09 Here is no AdorableDarling, however. c: 05:03-10 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic Misses JANE The Killer 05:03-11 XD 05:03-17 The chat rail now puts a bubble for names that don't fit 05:03-17 There was. 05:03-17 Here is a very adorable daring, though. 05:03-32 *though -> () 05:03-33 Nope, Korra! 05:03-53 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:03-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:04-01 Messenger, enough with your books 05:04-05 Yep, Aii! 05:04-09 I don't notice it, Q. 05:04-27 Mope, Korra! 05:04-28 * nope 05:04-31 Books are cool. 05:04-33 Mope. 05:04-34 Mooope. 05:04-35 Mope 05:04-41 Mope 05:04-43 Mope, Aii. < 3 05:04-48 Mope. 05:04-49 :c 05:04-54 Meanies. 05:04-55 c: 05:05-00 Still don't notice it, Q. 05:05-04 ^ 05:05-05 Not as much as you, Meanhuan. 05:05-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:05-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:05-14 No, you are meaner. 05:05-19 Aiimean. 05:05-20 Lol. 05:05-22 No, that's you. 05:05-25 ok @Korra 05:05-30 Ok @Q 05:05-33 Big bad Xeren is the meanest ;( 05:05-33 meOW 05:05-38 Ah. 05:05-39 Meow. 05:05-40 Xeren is love. 05:05-43 Xeren is life. 05:05-45 I assume Loud does "Meow. > ~ <" 05:05-46 Xeren is life 05:05-47 Dead meme I know. 05:05-49 No, Jack. You are much meaner. :C 05:05-52 Huh????? 05:05-53 lol. 05:06-01 TheoryL 05:06-02 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 05:06-05 Theory: 05:06-08 Better than being noob like you. XP 05:06-14 TDL becomes a musical 05:06-19 Nope! 05:06-21 Says the noob. 05:06-23 @Dippy 05:06-24 I will write songs for TDL 05:06-26 no u 05:06-29 You are a noob, Korra. 05:06-30 At least Aii isn't called "Dippy". 05:06-33 Yeah sure. 05:06-37 My prediction is, 05:06-42 Each episode will have TWO new songs to sing! 05:06-43 You are the noobest, Jack! >:C 05:06-44 Cheeseskates will head out within the next few minutes. 05:06-54 Sure. 05:06-56 Shut up. I been on Wikia longer than you. =] 05:07-02 Yeah sure. 05:07-14 How long hath JN5 been on wiki? 05:07-21 Since May 28, 2012. 05:07-28 Okay. o - o 05:07-30 You win that. 05:07-34 I win. 05:07-37 *Wikia 05:07-42 I, myself, hath been on FANDOM since 2001. 05:07-44 *FANDOM 05:07-51 ew 05:07-52 ! 05:07-56 But it started in 2004. 05:08-00 Wikipedia started in 2001. 05:08-02 Wikia is no more. 05:08-03 FANDOM. 05:08-04 ^ 05:08-08 That is propaganda! 05:08-14 True propaganda. 05:08-19 Propaganda is truth. 05:09-00 If you disrupt CCC's propaganda class, then you will get banned 05:09-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:09-09 What? 05:09-13 *goes there to do so* 05:09-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:09-34 I presume so, Lou 05:09-34 d 05:09-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:09-50 I see no Dippy in CCC. 05:09-53 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 05:09-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:10-01 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 05:10-02 That's because I'm not there. 05:10-04 Hi. 05:10-09 Hiya o/ 05:10-20 Wowee. 05:10-22 Imagine that! 05:10-30 Heading out now 05:10-32 \o 05:10-39 Imagine if TKF was on CCC (rofl) 05:10-50 \o 05:10-51 I am on CCC. 05:10-57 Hey Meadow! o/ 05:10-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:11-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:11-06 Welcome, South Ferry 05:11-08 Now leave 05:11-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:12-21 : O 05:12-32 : O 05:12-44 Huh??? 05:13-30 v 05:13-31 https://prnt.sc/ka7coh 05:14-19 Good. 05:14-44 TKF, leave 05:14-50 No. 05:14-52 I am here to MOD. 05:15-14 Mod? 05:15-17 Interestin' 05:15-29 Yes, MOD. 05:16-42 Meow. > ~ < 05:16-46 .. 05:16-55 Huh??? 05:18-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:20-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:24-06 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 05:24-23 \o 05:25-00 Welcome, Loretta742. 05:25-27 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 05:27-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 05:28-33 wb Mess and Loud! o/ 05:28-45 shush 05:31-45 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:32-05 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:32-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:33-02 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:33-16 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:33-25 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 05:33-38 danxs 05:33-49 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:34-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:34-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 05:34-40 Hey Loretta! o/ 05:34-51 \o 05:34-54 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 05:36-36 Gtg. \o 05:37-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:38-04 Sheet. 05:38-07 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:38-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:38-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:38-11 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 05:38-53 of paper 05:41-11 wb Jack! o/ 05:42-09 Huh 05:42-32 ? 05:43-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:44-08 Hiya Mess o/ 05:44-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:47-04 Welp. 05:47-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:47-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~